Smartiest Persons: Raging War
} = Reign of Roodfire|next_ } = An Athos Carol}}The Raging War happened during the time before Gregtawna...'s appearance. This war also includes the death of Greg's dubstep and the death of Diego Lamas. It spanned over 2 days. Story Inner Dark Rage After a huge fire and explosion from SP's new invention, The Fusion Cannon put on self-destruct mode. Everyone evacuated with their stuff (including computers). While running out of the building with the rest of the crowd. Greg realizes he left his computer charging in class...WITH HIS DUBSTEP......ALONE. He tries to rush back inside but SP w/ Diego pulled him back screaming. It was too late, that moment a near atomic explosion happened that launched anyone within a one-mile radius back (SP and Diego were the only ones who stayed to stop the explosion). Injured they get up to see Kellen unfazed by the explosion searching through the rubble like crazy. To Greg's dismay he found his computer broken. He opened it up and checked it slowly only to see his dubstep was gone. Paolo patted Greg's back and told him to let it go. Greg then started to sing "Made to Love" slowly and peacefully to remember the good times he had with his computer while it faded to heaven. SP waited while Kellen remained quiet for about 15 minutes.Vincent then tried to urge Greg to cheer up. Kellen suddenly turned around with a mad look in his eyes and a dark aura growing around him. "You took away my dubstep! Now I'm gonna take away your life!". Kellen lunged at Paolo and Vincent punching them both in the stomach, launching them. Logan then jumped in and created a hair blade and hacked at Kellen, but his huge aura pushed Logan back. Kellen entered a dark portal saying "Tomorrow....your life ends SP..". The Fight After SP recovered from Greg's incredibly powerful rage attacks. They decided the only way to end this was to take down Greg. Because they weren't going to go down. Diego also wanted to join in because he wanted his rival/friend, back. The next day they met in the Whitney Mesa. Greg brought an army of shadow's of himself. While it was just SP w/ Diego. Logan realized before the fight Greg's power jumped exponentially since their last fight. The fight started as soon as the team went into their super-forms (Silver Knight, Platinum Knight, Golden Knight, Spidar Diego MK II). Greg lunged at Paolo first and when they clashed the shockwave made a huge crater. Paolo wanted the fight to just be between him, Diego, and Greg. Vincent and Logan agreed as long as they got to draw Otis. So they got to fight the much weaker army of shadows. Greg continously threw dark fireballs at Paolo and Diego at huge speeds, and Paolo kept getting hit while Diego's newly implanted forcefield protected him. Paolo let his inner rage come out and became a ascended form of Silver Knight for about 10 seconds. During this 10 seconds Paolo rapidly threw punches and sword swings at Greg. Breaking a few of his ribs. The dark powers proceeded to heal Greg quickly to Paolo's misfortune. Diego unleashed his dubstep attack, bringing back memories of Greg's old dubstep, making his rage grow, which also meant his power grew. Vincent and Logan were easily hacking, and slashing through the army of shadows and used their combined Sword Tornado attack to bring them all in and kill them. Diego's Sacrifice Logan and Vincent quickly jumped in to the fight and hit Kellen from behind. Kellen slightly budged but came back with a double Dark Punch (near equivalent of falcon punch). Which severely injured both Logan and Vincent. Vincent got a broken right arm which meant he had to use is undesired left, while Logan got 2 broken ribs. Logan revealed that he was holding back 50% of his power and made a Hair Blade Hairnado Attack crushing Kellen under pressure, but also making Logan faint from all the power it took and his ribs making it hard to breathe. Kellen got up screaming with rage and healed slower than usual. Diego yelled at Greg to remember who they were and to snap out of it. But Kellen refused and said he was a new man now. Diego in a fit of anger, speed blitzed Kellen while he was still healing and uppercut him in the face. Diego then jumped into the air and slammed Kellen back down creating a huge crater. Then used his inaccurate laser attack and started beaming Kellen. Then ended in a body slam of power, then blew himself up, decimating Kellen's body. Paolo and Vincent yelled at the loss of their old friend and bum rushed Kellen's recuperating body. Greg's body part were missing (upper half of face, arm, right leg, hole in chest) and was losing. Together Paolo and Vincent smashed Kellen with the little energy they had left and got him really mad. So mad that he turned into his final form. Kellen Finale Kellen then teleported Paolo, Logan, and Vincent to his The Dark's domain. There were billions of shadows everywhere coming closer by the second. "What are you going to do now, heroes?". At that point Logan woke up breathing normally again but still hurt. The SP Warriors all dashed forward slashing at Greg or as he would call himself, Omega Kellen. The attacks did absolutely nothing to Kellen. Vincent used his Golden Blast attack but Greg's extreme speed reflected it and caused massive damage to Vincent. Paolo jumped high into the air and dove down using Petro's Dive Bomber Technique and went right through Kellen. Greg just laughed as the hole regenerated. Logan then created a wheel by spinning his blade really fast but Kellen stopped it's rotation and snapped it in half. "It is over, I have become dark perfection, you are finished." Paolo then realized he still had the Fusion Cannon with him. All he needed was the rest of their energy. At this point the billions of Shadows were closing in and created a dome. Then the light of the Fusion Cannon started up, generating power from the rest of SP's energy that it created a burst of white light, destroying everything dark around them, along with Kellen. End of Darkness The SP Warriors and Greg were teleported back to Whitney Mesa. They woke up and were strangely healed. Paolo came to the conclusion that when the light and darkness clashed, it created a balancing effect, healing everyone and ridding Greg of his darkness. Greg shook hands with the SP Warriors for bringing him back to the light and vowed to stay good. After The Dark (One who gave Greg his Omega Form) just sat there thinking of his next plan, and more so his next victim. Continued in Smartiest Persons: An Athos Carol. Category:Story Arcs